


Cool Breezes, Hot Nights

by Tarlan



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tent was hot at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Breezes, Hot Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM 2011 Day 1

The tent was hot at night--stuffy, with no air circulating despite the flap being wide open. Billy had already pushed out of his sleeping bag, and now he slipped out of his boxers too, not wanting anything against his sweat-soaked skin. He could feel a trickle of sweat gliding down his neck to a pool gathering in the hollow above his collar bone and he threw his head back, supported only by the roll of a pillow beneath the back of his neck. His arms and legs splayed out from his body, wanting to put some air and space between his sticky skin.

He moaned in discomfort and considered getting up and going for a walk, hoping the movement might cool the sweat covering his heated skin. Instead he reached for the water bottle and took a large swallow of the too-warm water before splashing some of it over his torso, sighing at the temporary relief. He wished it was an ice-cold beer, wishing he was in Doctor Grant's trailer with that big fan going above his head, lying back on Grant's perpetually rumpled bed.

The unexpected ripple of cool air caught him by surprise, tingling over his skin and sensitive nipples as if he had been granted his wish.

His wish.

He let images of Alan Grant--equally hot and naked and sweaty--tumble through his mind, imagining him splayed out on top of his rucked sheets, head thrown back as the breeze from that fan caressed his skin.

Billy raised a heavy hand and let the fingers skim across a tightened nipple before trailing down his body to the sweat-soaked curls at his groin. He let his fingers play with the damp hairs circling his cock before sliding one finger pad from base to tip, following the large vein. He moaned and arched into the almost ghostly touch, body demanding more and harder. Billy gave in to the desire, wrapping fingers around his hard length as he imagined Grant doing the same, imagined them watching each other through half-lidded eyes as they slowly brought themselves off.

Release came quickly with just the thought of Grant watching him in this moment, of those eyes fixed upon his cock and jacking fingers.

He flopped back, trailing sticky fingers through the mess on his stomach and wishing it was Grant's semen splattered across his belly.

"Billy?"

The voice came from just outside his tent and Billy swore silently under his breath as he grabbed his boxers.

"Just a minute, Doctor Grant." He grabbed yesterday's t-shirt and swiped the mess from his belly before pulling on his boxers and crawling out of the tent. "What do you need?"

Grant seemed frozen in place and Billy didn't miss the way his eyes flicked down Billy's half-naked body with ill-concealed appreciation.

"The fan in my cabin stopped working. All I did was touch it."

Billy laughed softly because Grant had that effect on even the most primitive forms of electronics, as if he was generating an electro-magnetic field that interfered with the equipment. It had become a standing joke around the campus, and around this currently empty research camp too. Gathering up some tools from the equipment tent, Billy followed Grant to the trailer and stepped inside, heading straight for the cabin Grant used as a bedroom. Without the fan going, it was just as hot and stuffy in here as in Billy's tent, and Billy felt the sweat trickle down his spine after he stepped back from fixing the fan. Billy threw the switch and watched as the fan started up, holding out his arms as the cool, wafting air coated one side of his body.

The touch of a single finger stroking against his spine made him tense, his cock twitching forlornly inside his boxers.

"You're not my student, Mr. Brennan."

The fingers slipped beneath the waist band of his boxers as Grant pressed against him, hands sliding to the front of his body and down to encounter his flaccid cock. Grant's fingers froze and he jerked back but Billy pressed his hand over Grant's, keeping it in place.

"It's not what you're thinking."

"No?"

Billy turned and became the aggressor, pushing Grant--Alan--onto the bed and straddling him.

"You kind of interrupted the afterglow...but I know exactly how you can make amends," he murmured as he unzipped Alan and shoved the pants aside before drawing the boxers down to release Alan's rigid flesh.

Taking Alan's hand, he placed it on Alan's cock, sat back a little...and grinned.

END


End file.
